


The Road Trip- Brooklyn to LA with Steve, Sam, and Bucky

by BlackShip, evansrogerskitten



Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sam Wilson - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom, That VW Beetle
Genre: Blue Betty, Brooklyn, Bucky has a secret, Bucky in the backseat, Checking in, Hotel, LA, Marvel boys, Other, Road Trip, Shotgun, Steve had a girl, VW Beetle, VW Beetle from the underpass, VW Bug, Volkswagen, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShip/pseuds/BlackShip, https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, and Bucky Barnes go on a cross country road trip in the blue VW Beetle. </p><p>Part One soundtrack: Runnin Down a Dream by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One by evansrogerskitten

**Author's Note:**

> This story is meant to be read in tandem with "The Road Trip-NYC to NOLA with Chris, Mackie, and Seb"
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7039192/chapters/16009705

 

The Volkswagen Beetle, whom Sam had affectionately nicknamed Blue Betty, grumbled to a stop in front of the red brick apartment building where Steve and Bucky lived. Sam stepped out of the car door just as Steve appeared carrying two duffels, a laptop, and a case of water.

“You ready to go?” Sam asked, taking the plastic wrapped case into his arms.

“Yep, Buck is on his way down.” Steve responded as he lifted one of the duffles up over his shoulder.

A loud crash came from the doorway as Bucky stumbled out, his face covered by his black ball cap. He carried a backpack over his left metal shoulder and a plastic grocery bag of fruit in his right hand.

“Already breaking stuff?” Sam smirked, folding his arms and leaning on the side of the car.

“This piece of shit again?” Bucky asked, ignoring Sam’s snide remark, as he gestured to the VW.

Sam cocked his head as we ran his hand across the car’s roof, “Come on man, this is a classic! This baby is ready to get on the open road! Blue Betty won't let us down.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and carried his bags towards the passenger side. Steve swung the trunk open and dumped their bags inside. His big hands crushed their bags down against Sam’s, clearly not caring about valuables including Falcon’s flight gear.

“Hey, be cool,” Sam remarked as he walked over to him and gave specific instructions on how to appropriately organize the luggage. Bucky still stood next to the car, his arms folded as he looked up the street, constantly monitoring their surroundings.

Once Sam was satisfied with the luggage situation, Steve offered to take the first shift.

Sam dropped the keys into Steve’s palm as he gleefully yelled, “Shotgun!”

“What?” Bucky was confused, looking from Sam to Steve, then back to Sam. Steve laughed and moved to the driver’s side.

“Shotgun. It means you get in the back. I get the front.” Sam clarified matter of factly.

Bucky’s shoulders slumped as he narrowed his eyes at Sam, ready to debate but one shake of Steve’s head made him disengage from the argument. Steve’s look told him it wasn't worth trying to argue. The passenger door creaked as Sam opened it, the first note Blue Betty would sing down the road.

“Get in the back.” Sam insisted again to Bucky, pointing in the open door.

Bucky scowled, pushing his bags inside as he slinked behind the vinyl passenger seat.

“You ok, Princess?” Sam smirked. Steve tried to keep his face neutral but Sam could see the smile he was hiding. Bucky grumbled something about ripping apart the stupid bird suit.

“Can you move your seat up?” Bucky asked, kneeing Sam through the passenger seat.

“No,” Sam quickly responded. Bucky's quiet growl made both Steve and Sam grin. This trip was an excellent idea. They were gonna have a blast.

Sam shuffled with the various tapes he'd collected, selecting one as Bucky leaned over the seat.

“What the hell is that?”

“Blue Betty rolls old school. We’re gonna be rocking classic rock from a classic tape deck.”

“Oh god,” Bucky groaned as he slumped back in his seat. Sam smiled, fiddled with the tape deck, then looked back his shoulder.

“This one’s for you man.” Bucky rolled his eyes as the tape deck played the first lyrics to [' Runnin' Down a Dream](https://open.spotify.com/track/75wP08AtMfGfjk0nPdvVw3).

Steve nodded to Sam, “You got the map?”

Sam pulled open the stiff glove box and slid out the cross country map.

“Yeah, we’re good. California, here we come!” Sam crowed, as Steve shifted the car in gear and they headed out of Brooklyn.


	2. Part Two by BlackShip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, and Bucky Barners go on a cross country road trip in a blue VW Beetle. 
> 
> Part Two: As they're cruising down the road, the three men talk about the girls of their pasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is meant to be read in tandem with "The Road Trip-NYC to NOLA with Chris, Mackie, and Seb"

Bucky leaned his head back against the seat and watched the interstate roll by through the narrow gap between Sam and Steve's shoulders. He hated this car. His gaze drifted to Steve, whose grip tightened on the steering wheel as Sam reached over and changed the radio station. 

A vaguely familiar song came through the haze of static as he changed the channel. Finally finding the right spot, Sam stopped and the music hummed through the speakers mixing with the road noise. He turned up the volume.

Bucky cringed. He preferred instrumental music, something soothing without the distraction of words. Preferably something with a hint of sax or trumpet. Jazz mostly, although some blues wouldn't be amiss.

Steve eyed Sam for a moment and Bucky smiled. He knew Steve preferred something similar to his own preferences when it came to music, not unlike women. They preferred classic and timeless to popular and trendy. 

As if he could read Bucky's mind, Sam turned the music down again and nudged Steve with his elbow. "I have to ask this. I mean it's been burning a hole in my mind ever since the whole Sharon thing." He paused. "When was the last time you...well, you had the pleasure of a woman's company?"

Bucky almost snorted and crossed his arms. 

"Are you asking me the last time I had sex?" Steve alternated between staring at the road and his companion in the passenger's seat. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, Steve, I must say, I'm kind of curious about that myself," Bucky added from the back seat.

Steve glanced at him in the rearview mirror and shook his head. "I can't believe this is even up for discussion."

"I'll tell you my last time if it'll make you feel any better," Sam said with a smile.

Bucky watched his best friend with amusement. Besides Sharon and Peggy, Bucky couldn't remember Steve ever being smooth enough with the ladies to hold their attention let alone make a move on them. He laughed as he remembered a few of their failed double dates before he'd gone off to war. If Steve did finally lose his virginity, he was sure as hell his friend would not be willing to talk about it.

"It was...a while ago," Steve confessed.

Sam stared as Bucky leaned closer to his friend. 

"Who?" Bucky asked, curiosity eating at him.

"Come on, man, you can't just leave us hanging like that." Sam shook Steve. "Details, man. Who was she?"

"After that mess in New York...there was this waitress." Steve shrugged. "She said I saved her life. I'd stopped by a few weeks later to check on the shop where I remember she worked. One thing led to another, and yeah..." 

"What'd she look like?" Bucky found himself asking.

"Long blonde hair, damn it was so soft." Steve sounded almost wistful. "She had the biggest blue eyes and her lips..."

"Dude, I don't need that much detail." Sam added. 

Bucky glimpsed his best friend's profile and laughed at the red that crept up his neck and into his cheeks.

"So who's yours?" Steve turned the tables on Sam. 

Sam sat back and stared ahead at the road. "You remember Jenna, the receptionist at the VA hospital?"

"Yeah," Steve said.

"Well, we started hanging out after you stopped by...you know, just Netflix and chill kinda stuff." Sam chuckled. "I think I pissed her off though. She tried to call while we were on the run, and I blew her off." He shrugged. "I should probably apologize."

Steve shook his head. "Yeah, she's not going to be too pleased you disappeared off the face of the earth." 

"What about you, Bucky?" Sam glanced over his shoulder in an obvious attempt to divert attention from himself.

Bucky slouched back against the seat and shrugged. "I don't really remember." 

He felt Steve's gaze on him in the mirror before his friend spoke. 

"Buck used to be quite the ladies man back in the day. Could have had his pick of any dame in the room, couldn't you?" Steve rambled on. "He tried so hard to get me a girl." 

"Not like you needed my help with that after the serum," Bucky grumbled. 

Steve laughed. "You still sore that Peggy didn't even give you a second glance in the bar that night?"

"Nah, it was obvious she already had her eyes set on you." Bucky stared out the side window ignoring the creeping suspicion he'd have to tell them something to appease their curiosity. 

He'd been surprised Peggy had flat out ignored him. But it had been obvious from that moment she and Steve had undeniable chemistry. He heaved a sigh, kind of like him and...

"So how long has it been?" Sam asked. 

"Too damn long," Bucky replied brusquely.

"Not going to tell us anything more?" Steve pushed. "Have you even...you know...since the war?"

"A few times," Bucky said, unsure of how to broach the subject. There were a lot of variables at play and he wasn't sure how Steve would react to any decisive details.

"Oh...just some random hook ups?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," he confirmed with an added nod.

"What about the last one?" Steve's question and his burning gaze made Bucky uncomfortable. 

He shrugged. "Some military operative during the cold war."

"Was it someone you worked with?" Steve's persistent questioning had Bucky shifting in his seat to avoid scrutiny. 

"Something like that." Bucky glanced out the window and saw a sign for a Starbucks exit ahead. "Hey, do you mind if we stop? I need coffee."

Steve laughed like he knew Bucky was just trying to change the subject. "Sure, I need to get fuel anyway."

As they veered off the interstate, Bucky took a deep breath. He'd dodged them this time. Damn, but he hadn't been expecting them to question him on his past sex partners. They'd probably kill him if they knew the truth. He prayed Steve never found out. 

Damn this road trip for putting him in such close quarters for long periods of time. There was nowhere to escape his persistent friend.


	3. Part Three by evansrogerskitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, and Bucky Barners go on a cross country road trip in a blue VW Beetle.
> 
> Part Two: The heroes check into a hotel for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is meant to be read in tandem with "The Road Trip-NYC to NOLA with Chris, Mackie, and Seb"

The sun was setting as the VW coasted into the small town. Steve finally gave in to Sam’s complaining and agreed they could stop for the night at a Motel 6.

Sam got out of the car and stretched his arms over his head. Bucky tumbled out behind him, straightening his cap on his head as he appraised the front of the hotel.

Steve popped the trunk to gather their bags. The three men crossed the dusty parking lot and headed into the hotel to check in.

“Hello, rooms for three, please,” Steve said to the overweight man behind the corner.

“I'm sorry; we don't have three rooms available tonight,” the man replied as he typed on his keyboard. “But we do have two adjoining double rooms available if that will work?”

Steve agreed with a nod and handed over his credit card, glancing over his shoulder to see what the other two were up to.

Bucky was standing in the middle of the poorly lit lobby listening to Steve and the hotel clerk, his pack slung over his shoulder. Sam walked over to the rack of flyers for tourist ventures and started picking some out.

“Hey man, there's a fossil museum here. We should see if your pictures are hanging there,” Sam quipped, flipping a colorful brochure over in his hand.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Hmmm, real original joke Sam.”

Steve walked over with their room keys. “C'mon, I got our rooms.”

The three piled into the elevator, Sam and Bucky hissing at each other to scoot over. When it reached the third floor, Steve stepped out and led them down the hallway.

Steve slipped the key in the slot, and they went into the room. The two double beds on the left were covered in simple burgundy shams, while the armchair in the corner faced the aging TV and desk.

Sam turned to the open door on the right that joined the two hotel rooms.

“Uh, can I take that one?” Sam asked, stepping toward the door.

Steve had already thrown his stuff onto one of the beds. “Sure, Buck and I can stay in here.”

“Cool,” Sam replied.

Bucky pushed his backpack to the middle of his bed and sat cross legged in front of it, pulling out a clean t-shirt, a notebook, and a package of fruit snacks. He organized the pillows behind him and cracked open his current notebook.

Steve emerged from the bathroom wearing only gray sweatpants and socks.

“I'm gonna go get some ice.” Steve said to Bucky as he grabbed the beige plastic ice bucket. “Want anything from the vending machine?”

Bucky shook his head, then went back to scribbling in his notebook.

“You all right?” Steve asked, concerned about Bucky’s manic drawing.

“Yeah. I remembered something today. A flash of a memory. I had to get it down on paper in case I…in case I forget again.”

Steve stepped towards Bucky and put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

“You won’t forget again, Buck. Do you want to talk about it?”

“No. It was just a voice. Not too bad. It’ll be okay. This helps me.” Bucky replied, holding his notebook up.

Steve nodded. “Okay. I’ll be back.”

Steve pulled the door closed behind him and followed the _Ice Machine_ sign down the hallway. As he filled the bucket he looked through the glass of the vending machine, deciding on a Sprite. He balanced the bucket in his hand as he fed a dollar into the machine.

As he stepped back to make his selection, he bumped into someone spilling the ice chips everywhere.

“Oh shit!”

“Oh no! I'm sorry. Are you alright?” Steve asked as he stooped to pick up the bucket. Looking up at her, his eyes ran over her curves, tan skin, and long hair.

“I’m fine. You just scared me.” Her big, beautiful brown eyes looked into his warmly. “I'm sorry about ruining your ice.”

Steve looked down at the bucket with a smile. He'd forgotten about the ice.

“It's fine. There's more.” He gestured toward the machine. He knew he was staring, but she was beautiful.

“May I?” he asked reaching for her ice bucket.

“Oh, a gentleman I see,” she teased as she passed it to him. As he turned to the machine she looked him up and down, making it obvious she was taking in every muscle and vein across his bare chest, back, and arms.

Steve filled both ice buckets and then followed her out into the hallway.

“Thanks, Cap,” she said with a smile and a little wave as she walked down the hallway in the opposite direction.

He nodded and went back to his room. When he walked in Bucky looked up to see the smirk on Steve’s face.

“What's up with you?”

“Nothing. I just…” Steve shook his head and smirked, looking down at the ice bucket. “I forgot to get my soda.”

Sam appeared from the other room. He crossed his arms and nodded to Steve.

“You guys want to go grab a drink?”


	4. Part 4 by BlackShip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve heads to the bar for a drink, and meets a pretty girl.

He drained the last of the bitter brew in his glass. The bartender stood a few feet away and was in front of him within seconds when he set the empty beer mug down on the counter.

"Another?" he asked, reaching for the glass.

Steve nodded, unsure of why he was even drinking. He couldn't feel the effects of it. Damn serum side effects. Some days he hated it. Today was one of those days.

The barkeep set another froth-topped glass before him, and Steve sighed as he picked it up. He'd invited Bucky and Sam to come get a drink, but they decided to stay in. Honestly, Steve was relieved. After being crammed in that tiny Volkswagen all day with the two of them, he needed some time to himself. They were like his brothers, but one more hour of hearing them fight and he was likely to do something drastic...like lock them in a closet.

What in the hell had possessed him to want to drive cross country with the three of them stuffed into that beater bug? He took a healthy swallow of the beer and shook his head. It was going to be a long trip if they didn't find a way to lighten the mood.

"Hey, handsome." A familiar female voice broke Steve from his thoughts.

He turned to see the dark haired beauty from the hotel hallway. The one who spilled his bucket of ice. No, that wasn't a euphemism.

"Hi," Steve said dumbly.

She slid onto the barstool next to him and motioned for the bartender. "Jameson and coke, please."

Steve watched as the drink appeared before her, like magic. He arched a brow at her. That wasn't what he'd expected. A strong drink. What other surprises was she hiding?

"Soda wasn't cutting it, huh?" he asked.

She shook her head and took a sip. A look of pure bliss crossed her features before she set the glass down and turned to face him. Her dark eyes sparkled, despite the poorly lit atmosphere.

"You forgot yours." She smiled.

It blinded him for a half a second. "I did, didn't I?"

"Yup." She took another sip.

A moment of silence passed between them before his curiosity got the best of him. "You know me but..." Steve let the comment dangle between them.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry." She quickly set her drink down and held out a hand for me. "I'm Ashley."

"Nice to meet you, Ashley." He shook her delicate hand. So soft and warm. A pang of disappointment hit him in the chest as he released her hand. "What are you doing in a place like this?"

"I'm on my way to see my family." She brushed a stray lock of hair back from her face. "I work in DC."

"Really?" Steve picked up his beer to keep from reaching for her hand again.

"Yeah, typical case of small town girl meets big city life and falls in love." Ashley laughed.

"You're traveling alone?" The question burst from his lips on impulse. He hadn't meant to pry, but he also didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Easy there, Cap." Her heartfelt smile eased his concern. "I know how to take care of myself, and my family knows where to find me if they don't hear from me."

He shook his head. "Yeah, of course. Sorry. I'm just, well, I guess I'm just wired to protect and serve." He laughed.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean anything by it." She rested her hand on his where it lay against the edge of the bar. Ashley smiled.

Damn it, had that seventh beer finally tipped him over the edge? His stomach flipped and his head swam. Her touch lingered, fingers brushing against his knuckles.

Her molten gaze locked with his for a moment. "I'm sorry," she said in a breathless voice before withdrawing her hand. "I don't mean to be forward. It's just...well, I'm a huge fan. I mean, I tried to play it cool, but obviously, I failed miserably." She blushed as she took another drink.

Steve glanced around the bar, noting the handful of patrons had dissipated and the attentive bartender seemed to have stepped out of the room. He took a fortifying drink before turning to her again.

"It's fine." He tried to reassure her. "I guess I'm not good at this kind of thing."

"Flirting?" she prompted.

"Yeah, flirting. I've never been very good at it. See, I..."

Before he could react, she crossed the gap between them, raising herself up to press her lips to his. The softness of her skin mixed with the potent tang of the whiskey went right to his head. He pulled her into his arms. All those lush curves and her soft sigh encouraging him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He melted into her. Tasting her, feeling her. Wishing he was someone else...someone who could give into such a selfish demand.

He craved it, and yet, he knew this was all he could give her. A passionate kiss in a poorly lit bar somewhere off the interstate between destinations of importance.

She tasted like opportunity and sweet surrender.

Steve pulled away before he was pulled under. Her eyes glossed over before narrowing in concern.

"Sorry," she murmured as she backed away. "That was..."

"It was fantastic." He assured her. "I'm sorry, but I can't..." He didn't finish the statement. She knew what he was implying. The look in her eyes gave it away.

He ran his fingers along her cheek. "I wish I could though. You taste like home, Ashley."

She blushed and reached into her purse. "Thanks."

Steve put his hand on hers. "I'll buy your drink."

"You are a gentleman." She grinned. "Thank you."

Ashely put a piece of paper in his hand and slid off the barstool. "Thanks for the drink, Cap. I'll catch you later." She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and walked out the door.

Once she left, Steve glanced down at his palm and the business card tucked there. He chuckled. Maybe one day he could actually ask her out.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Property of evansrogerskitten and Mistress Jen Bradlee/BlackShip


End file.
